A Tale of Cunfusion
by rage.and.inspiration
Summary: Dark is given another item to steal,but from the Harada home! What will happen when the twins find out Diasuke's secret? -Haitus-
1. WHAT?

**FYI:_ This is Dark talking, _'this is Diasuke talking'**

"**So are you ready?" She said as she handed Diasuke the bag. **

"**No" he replied. He did not want to once again let his body succumb to Dark, Yet he still grabbed the photo. He gazed into the eyes of the pictured girl, "Risa" he said softly before transforming. **

"**Ahh, that feels better." Said Dark tossing the photo to the side. **

"**Here's where your going tonight," The woman beside him said handing him a napkin with the information scribble on it lightly, " here," she said. **

"**Thanks" He said as he looked down at the napkin. It read as follows: The Harada home, Statue of sacred dragon, before midnight(a.k.a their return). **

"The Harada home?" Dark said aloud as he heard Diasuke's voice echo him within his head. "Yes," The mother said with a soft smile (), "You better get your move on then!" 

"**Uhh sure" Dark said sort of frazzled, listening to Diasuke scream inside his head as he left the house. 'WHAT THE HECK WAS SHE THINKING! IS SHE CRAZY! SHE HANDED ME THE PICTURE! DARK IF YOU EVEN TOUCH EITHER MISS HARADAS I WILL-' **

"**You will what?" Dark said aloud as he was flying towards the house of the heist. " You'll hurt me? Like you can do that!" 'Grrr…' Dark gently landed on the roof of the Harada home. Easily he slid in through the window, only to startle Risa, who was changing for bed. 'Diasuke in awe' Dark blushes **

"**OH MY GOSH DARK! IS THAT YOU!" Quickly Miss Harada blushed like 100 shades of red. Dark turned around to give her some privacy as Risa let out a scream. **

"**Risa that isn't a mouse it's a sock I've told you that 3 times already- huh?" 'Oh crap' **

**Dark flew out the window as soon as he heard Riku's voice, only to turn into Diasuke in mid air and send him falling on to the concrete sidewalk. **

"**Ouch…" Diasuke said as he got up in pain, "Way to go Dark!" he said in a sarcastic voice. **

"**NIWA!"Riku said running out of the home," DARK!" Risa said as she did the same. "Wait where's Dark?" Risa said as she sat down disappointed. "Niwa are you okay? I saw you fall and I cam as soon as I could." **

"**Thanks" He looked over at Risa and let out a soft coo through his teeth. He looked up at Riku who was going mad with worry, and shakily stood up to show her he was okay. He startd walking then tripped over a loose shoelace causing Risa to laugh, Diasuke looked over at her and then turned around only thinking of the pain. Riku once again helped him up and a smile grew across her lips. "There you go, Bye Niwa." She said **

"**Bye Miss-" Diasuke started but then was interrupted by Risa saying,"Wait, Dark was here, and flying then he was gone and you were falling, does that mean that, YOU'RE DARK!" **

**Diasuke just sat in awe, he was amazed that Miss Risa Harada could figure this whole thing out. All he could do was be truthful so he said, "Yes, I am." There was a hent of annoyance in his voice with Risa's statement. 'YOU'RE DARK? Is it THAT hard to believe?' _Yes, it is. Risa hinks of you as a clutzy friend you know that as much as I do. _Yiu looked up at Risa only to turn into Dark. **

**Risa just sat there, as did Riku. Finally Riku spoke up, " Ok What?" **

**OK I'm going to end it here it's 4:30 and I should be in bed. Please REVIEW, At least 4 or I'm not finishing, come on 4 is not that bad. Oh and if you like D.N.Angel then go look at some of djchick201's stories! **


	2. Just A Little problem

Hey ppl! I just want to thank those who reviewed, and say that I'm glad you like it. So here is the new chapter!

**Before: **

**Risa just sat there, as did Riku. Finally Riku spoke up, " Ok What?" **

**Now: **

"**Well," Diasuke said looking at the twins for a way to approach this situation, "It all started on my fourteenth birthday, my mom told me I would turn into the phantom theif Dark, so" **

"**Wait," Risa interrupted, "You ARE Dark?" She had a momentary smile that made Diasukes heart flutter, and well, turn into Dark. **

"**Hey," Dark said as a small grin appeared on his face. He knew he would have to further explain what Diasuke had started. "You see, I am Diasuke, and he is me, yet we are two different people." **

**They both sat there dumbfounded to break the silence Riku then said, " So you are trapped inside Diasuke? That makes no sense!" **

"**Not everything has to make sense he said crouching down beside Riku, causing a glare from Risa. **

"**Now that you know are little secret, you can go on insi-" Dark started. **

"**How do you change from one person to the other?" Riku said as Risa nodded in agreement. **

"**Well, the reason I am connected with the Niwa family is the…love gene, so when we find someone we love we change, now you two go inside is getting late, Oh wait first." A dark run into the home, and down the main hallway, takes a right, a left, STATUE! He grabs it and goes on his way. **

'**Why did you have to tell them that?' Diasuke asked Dark _Because honesty is a virtue. _'You, honest don't make me laugh!' This argument continued until they reached their house. **

"**So how did it go Dark?" Said the mother as dark walked in.**

"**Fine… except for one little problem." He told the whole story to the woman who said," No matter." And went off to bed. Dark looked at a picture of Riku then turned back into Diasuke.**

**The next day Diasuke went off to school. When he arrived Riku accompanied him down the hallway. He looked at her and was a little nervous, the way he would be around Risa. He just blew it off as Risa said," Niwa, about what happened last night, I will never tell anybody, and neither will my sister, she is just a little afraid to show it. She is sad about the whole Dark thing." Riku remembered when her sister first saw Dark… **

**_FLASHBACK _ **

**(ppl this is not going to be exact okay, I don't want ppl telling me I am wrong I know it happened something like this, or I am just making it all up… who knows?) **

**Riku was brushing her hair as her sister turned on the television. The news was on and the anchorman was saying, " Tonight this museum, shown here, is the site of the first bank robbery in fifty (?) years by The Phantom Thief." **

"**Wow," Risa said looking at the screen. She wanted to meet him, and soon would… **

END OF FLASKBACK 

"Miss Harada! Snap out of it! It's time to get to class!" Riku sowly opened her eyes, " Oh I'm sorry, flashback." "That's okay let's go!" Diasuke grabbed her hand and started to lead her to class when he realized he was holding her hand. He turned bright red and dropped her hand.

"**I'm sorry," he said quickly as Riku let out a soft chuckle. _Smooth… _Diasuke heard dark say in his head. _You couldn't of played that better! Man you are such a-_ Diasuke shut up Dark by grabbing Riku's waist, pulling her in and passionately kissing her. After he had relized what he just did he turned and ran, Riku following behind.**


	3. WHAT THE HELL?

Okay Hi people! The last few days have been hectic so I haven't updated in awhile, we're painting my living room, I went to a birthday party and the teachers have been pounding on homework. I do not own

D.N.Angel  but I do own the following story.

'What did I just do… What did I just do… OH MY GOSH WHAT DID I JUST DO!I hate you.' _Hey since when was this my fault? _'When you said: _Smooth… You couldn't of played that better! Man you are such a-, _REMEMBER!' _Oh yeah. _'Grrrrrr…'

"Niwa… wait!" Riku yelled as she ran after him. She didn't really know why in her opinion it was stupid she should just stop and sit down… and never talk to him-or Dark again. Yet still she could not stop her body from moving. No matter how hard she tried she just couldn't quit moving.

'Why is she calling for me?' he thought as he sprinted across the freshly cut grass. He finally reached home and ran inside closing the door behind him. He walked slowly to the couch breathing heavily. It was then when he heard a small knock on the door. He walked up still out of breath and opened it. He saw Riku. She was standing there also out of breath. They both stared at each other, looking stight into to each other's eyes. They knew they should say something… but what?

By now they both knew they couldn't leave for that would been wierder so they kept staring, their faces were bright red and diasuke could barely breathe. Then Riku opened her mouth as if to say something…stopped then said, " Ummm hi?"

"Yeah hi," Diasuke replied in a rushed tone of voice.

"Niwa, what happened?" Riku said in a worried tone. She knew of course Diasukewould never do this… ever. So she was concerned yet she still didn't know why she was standing at his front door.

"Well see ummmmm…" He didn't know what to say! He just stood there then said, "Nothing nothing is wrong I'm okay I just …tripped."

"Uh okay," Riku said. _Did that mean nothing to him… Does he even care? _She turned and walked away trying to hole back the tears that welled in her eyes. She wanted to just fall but instaed she ran home afraid of total embarassment.

"That JERK!" Risa exclaimed almost knocking over her sister. "Who the hell does he think he is? The next time I see him I'm gonna-!"

"Risa SHUT UP!" Rkiu screamed. Risa's expression grew from anger to confusion. "it's not like it mattered! Niwa is just my friend! I mean when Dark kissed me it didn't matter but this does! Why would it?" She started to breath heavily then backed slowly into the corner once she saw it.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" came a whisper so terrifying, so gruesome, so serious that Riku could only think one thing. _OH MY GOSH! RIKU YOU BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA! Wait what the hell are you doing just standing here- RUN! _And that's what she did run, again.

"How could I be so stupid? **I JUST TRIPPED?** How could I say that?" Diasuke said as he sat banging his head agianst the wall. _BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA!_ 'HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR?' _What? you know I'm telling the truth? _'SO? Your still being a jerk and this is all your fault anyway? _How is this my fault? _'Oh just shut up you…you' "AAAUUUUUGGGGHHHHH" Diasuke let out in a moan.

"Now if you thought the next day of school would be easy you were wrong. As Riku wlaked into school she well basically followed Diasuke, and had to dodge flying school equipment, he was as clumsy as EVER!

Soon he realized Riku was following him. He was going to try to loose her but all in all he had o admit he liked it. That kiss was one of the first things that made him happy in awhile.

Now while all this was going on a plant shook subtly. "There has to be a way…"

I know that wa short I feel horrible! I have to go my groph is about to hatch and I want to be there! So yeah! I will update my toher stories soon though I promise!


	4. Risa's Plan

HI! I am going to update this story then all my others I promise! I have been slacking (bad me)!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DNAngel. But I do own this story.

**Recap:** Soon he realized Riku was following him. He was going to try to loose her but all in all he had o admit he liked it. That kiss was one of the first things that made him happy in awhile.

Now while all this was going on a plant shook subtly. "There has to be a way…"

**Now: **

"What to do… what to do…" Risa said to Satoshi, who was sitting on her bed and watching Risa walk around the room for the 83rd and a half time… yes he was counting. They had been trying to contemplate how to go about this situation for hours. The situation being Diasuke and Risa SHOULD be together, but they both are complete idiots because they cant figure that out! At least, that was how Risa put it.

"I GOT IT!" Risa screamed loudly, almost startling Satoshi off the bed. " I ACTUALLY GOT IT! What we are going to do is…"

**Meanwhile: **

'Dark what are you doing now?' " I'm just checking to see how your girlfriend's doing," he replied with a smirk. Diasuke blushed. The job took a matter of minutes, because diasuke's mother forgot to alert the police, media, press, all her friends, relatives, and blah,blah,blah.

"Darn it no one's in there," Dark said before starting to fly home again. When they got back, he turned back into Diasuke, and Diasuke ran into his room and went to sleep.

**After the Meanwhile: **

"Okay so Diasuke and Riku go to the same school." Risa said

"Duh." Satoshi replied

"Okay, and they have the same science class right?"

"No," Satoshi replied

"Oh really? Okay then new plan." Risa said. She started pacing again.

"How long is this going to take?" Satoshi questioned.

"As long as it takes Hiwitari!" Risa said in a triumphant vioce.

**Later the Next Day: **

"Miss Riku… Ummmmmm I just wanted to apologize here I'm sorry for everything and… yeah that's about it I guess!" Daisuke shrugged as he watched himself fall through all the akwrdness a person in this state could possibly go through and he hasn't even talked to Riku yet.

_Practicing for your Giiirrrlfrined huh? _"DARK SHUT UP!" Daisuke yelled.

"Dai, treat Dark with more respect he is helping save things right?" Daisuke heard his mother say.

"Sorry Mom!" Daisuke rshed relizing he was once again going to be late for class.

**Even later the same Day:**

"Hiwitari!" Risa yelled from across the hallway, "hiwitariiiii!"

"Oh my god…" Satoshi said taking a deep breath that was cut short by Risa when she jumped beside him and pulled him down the hallway in to the girls bathroom. Before being pulled in Satoshi swore he heard Sahara say, "GOOD GOING HIWITARII!"

"Okay I have the perfect plan this time!" Risa starting jumping up and down still holding satoshi's hand, he blushed.

"We will each get them to meet at an area and force them to talk." Risa said.

"It took you all night to come up with that!" Satoshi said.

"What do you mean?" Risa said growing a don't-say-the-wrong-thing-or-I'll-dump-you-look.

"NOTHING!" He said

Okay I know how incredibly short this is but I have to stop I'm sorry. Please review or message or something!


	5. SATORISA! and relization

OMG I'm actually updating this story! It took me forever to do it and I'm soo soooooo soooooooooooo sorry! I had to read the whole thing to get a feel for what I was doing and came up with the perfect next chapter! cheers

I don't own D.N.Angel. sadness.

Before-

"Okay I have the perfect plan this time!" Risa starting jumping up and down still holding satoshi's hand, he blushed.

"We will each get them to meet at an area and force them to talk." Risa said.

"It took you all night to come up with that!" Satoshi said.

"What do you mean?" Risa said growing a don't-say-the-wrong-thing-or-I'll-dump-you-look.

"NOTHING!" He said

Now-

"Hey Niwa!" Satoshi said out of breath as he finally found his friend, and out ran his new "posse" mainly consisting of Saehara and all of his "followers".

"Yeah?" Daisuke said wondering why Satoshi was out of breath, then again did he want to ask…?

"How've you been?" He said slumping up against the wall.

"Okay…" 'Creepy…" _Tell me about it…_

"Hey I'm going to go see that new movie with that guy in it today after school, you wanna come?" He said followed by a deep breath and then…calm.

"Uhh sure. Oh I got to go!" He said as he saw Riku turn the corner. _Like she's NOT gonna see the giant red hair? _'Will you shut up?' He ran into the classroom and remembered, it's P.E. today. "Darn it!" he said back tracking across the school to the locker room. Today they were running the cross country course! _Oh joy!_ 'I don't wanna know…' They all went out to the start of the course and ran. About halfway in he saw someone come up from behind him, it was Riku. He watched she shorthair fly behind and swore he saw her looking at him. Then he felt "funny". "Uhhh…. I need to go to the bathroom!" He said running up to the teacher. "Okay you may go, class is almost over." He ran like heck to the locker room bursted into the stall and then he was…DARK! (Tada!) "Your school is tacky." Dark said looking at the uniform he was wearing. "Apparently your girl's changed." He said, looking for Daisuke's regular clothes. "Ah here we are." He put on the uniform and walked out of the hallway. Risa and Satoshi were walking by when Risa said, "Dark? Oh may gosh it IS you!" She ran up and hugged him. "This is my boyfriend, Satoshi." Satoshi looked up at Dark and said, "We've met."

"Anyway Dark, uhh if Niwa can hear us- I mean if you see him," She winked.

"Risa I know!" Satoshi said.

"Oh right!"

"Well Niwa, I'll be there after school too today 'kay? See you there!" She waved goodbye to Dark and Satoshi dragged her off with a omg-I-can't-believe-you-still-like-him-a-little-look.

"You know I'm DATING you!" she said.

"Hmph. What's the plan again?"

"Okay!" Risa pulled Satoshi into the girls bathroom. Oddly enough Satoshi ACTUALLY tripped on something and fell on top of Risa… lip-locked! There were not completely in the bathroom yet… and Dark was standing there.

'Okay I guess it can happen…'

_Yeah, never would have guessed…_

Thus ending chapter five! I feel special! Please review. Also you may bug the crup out pf me until I review, because I'm actually ma at myself about this… I hope you liked the chapter!


	6. I'm sorry

**Hey everyone! Just as a little FYI for anyone who read The perfect gift I am considering a sequel, possibly telling he gift. I don't know yet, pollin in process for people, you can PM or leave it in a review. Thanks a lot! Also special thanks to: NatureRocks411. The ONLY person who reviewed. I'm not trying to sound mean, but come on. Please review. Now to stop being needy, on with the story! **

**Before: **

"Okay!" Risa pulled Satoshi into the girls bathroom. Oddly enough Satoshi ACTUALLY tripped on something and fell on top of Risa… lip-locked! There were not completely in the bathroom yet… and Dark was standing there.

'Okay I guess it can happen…'

_Yeah, never would have guessed…_

Now- 

Saehara and the Satoshi "posse" caught up seconds later. Dark had made a crafty escape while Risa and Satoshi well, froze.

Satoshi's POV

He sat there. Well laid actually because he was ON TOP of Risa Harada. Of course they were dating, unofficially until about two minutes ago apparently. Where they dating the whole time? If they were then this would still be considered their first kiss, Satoshi's first …period. The circumstances were not as he thought his first kiss would be, not that he thought about that sort of thing. He heard Dark get through the window, and cursed himself in his mind. Then he felt Risa push into the kiss harder. This of course, surprised him. He kissed back, reluctantly.

Risa's POV

She almost laughed. This was the weirdest possible way a first kiss could go. No it wasn't her first, she had kissed Dark, but did anyone need to know that…no. She was unsure what to do at first, and then she found herself kind of liking this… To her it was odd, sharing her "first" kiss with the well "coldest" guy in school. And against her better judgement decided to push harder. She was hoping he'd return it, then again why would he?

Satoshi's POV

Why would she do this? It made no sense to him. But being a instead of being his "normal" self, his "teenage boy" self liked this…a lot. Suddenly he heard a, "Told you! They couldn't even wait for the bathroom!" The kiss broke. _Damn it…_ he found himself thinking.

Narrorator's POV

Satoshi gently got off Risa. Then turned to Saehara, and glared. Moments passed, then Saehara said, "Well be better go hit the ol' dusty trail…" Weird… but anyway they left. Leaving the two alone.

Dark/Daisuke's POV

Dark saw Satoshi's "posse" coming and jumped out the window, and landed in a bush. It was a rather large bush. Then again he didn't know would be there and tripped on part of the bush, he fell and landed level with a pair of amber eyes.

"Oh why look I jump into a bush to be stuck in here with a perv," said the familiar voice of Riku. _Don't you dare pull anything. _'Over-protective much' _Where did that come from? _'I have no Idea…' (A/N- Ha! I swtched the thoughts around! I'm sorry. Switch them in your minds I'm way too lazy to just change them. Once again, sorry.)

"Hey!" Dark harshly whispered in a sarcastic tone.

"Ugh. What are you doing here anyway?"

"Hiding from that one loud mouthed kid who always takes my picture…even though now he is kind of well preoccupied in a semi-important event."

"What are you taking about?"

"Look for yourself," he said, pointing at the window. Riku jumped up, gasped, then slid back down.

"Oh my gosh their kissing!" Riku said like her head was going to blow off.

"Cool it!" He reached over and grabbed her arm.

"Don't you touch me!" She whispered loudly (If possible). As she slapped Dark's arm.

"Whatever. Oh and Daiske wanted me to tell you something…" Dark trailed off. 'What are you doing? I'm going to kill you, I swear I will find a way.'

"You shouldn't swear." Dark said aloud. 'DARK!'

"Daisuke, wanted to tell me something…" Riku said softly disregarding what Dark had just said. She stood, and began to crawl out of the bush. Dark looked up and grabbed her arm, again. This time she didn't slap him just looked at him.

"Let me g-," she started, stopped by Dark's hand to her mouth. She seriously contemplated biting it, but didn't want that taste in her mouth.

"He's sorry. And he wants to talk to you. Meet him infront of the fountain at 4."

With that he got up and left.

Riku sat there. Then she stood brushed herself off, and left.

Dark transformed back into Daisuke, and without a second thought, daisuke dashed off towards the fountain.

Risa's POV

"Um…Well…I…uh…" She tried to start, but only leading to more silence. There has never been more akward of a moment ih reaking history. But the silence didn't phase her, it was what was coming next.

"I'm sorry…" Hiwitari said.

"Why?" She said sort of dumbfounded.

"For uh falling on you." Okay that did sound a little weird/akward/something only a twisted mind who couldn't come up with better plot twists could make. (A/N- oh you just wait until next chapter –evil laugh-)

Risa bit her bottom lip. _I'm confused. _She admitted to herself. Truthfully, and completely secretly, she wanted it all to happen again, except alone, on a bed… _WHAT AM I THINKING!_ _I've gone pervert! Oh my gosh I need therapy! I need Riku! _Without a word, she ran passed Satoshi, leaving him with a confused look for a matter of seconds, as it quickly faded into his countenance of ice.

_But where in this stupid town IS my sister? _

And the hunt begins…

Satoshi's POV

"What are you doing your bastard?" Satoshi said, seeminly to know one. He was against the wall. His bold blue eyes were shut tightly. He pressed his hands against the floor. _I hate myself. _

"You not getting out." He said in a more shaky variation of his cool tone.

'We'll see about that…Heh heh Heh.'

--

me: Oh yeah! So That's chapter six! I have a few feinds here to help me with the closing! Here is Satoshi Hikari. I mean Hiwatari…yeah.

Sat: -glare- What the heck am I doing here. AND WITH HIM NO LESS! Wait this makes no sense…

Me: You don't know me well do you? Here's Krad.

Krad: Hi.

Me: Krad will be joining us fro awhile.

Krad: Oh yes.

Satoshi: You're a meanie-butt.

Me: ACK! An imposter damn fangirls! –runs away with torch screaming something like, "You'd better not have Daisuke!" And, "OH COME ON. I need him back!"

Krad: Well here's what was on the stupid cue card. A) _Satoshi thinking. _'Krad thinking." The opposite way it is for Dark and Dai. Clever eh? Also: Please review.

--

Well see you guys later!


	7. Bad Luck

I'm here again with another chapter!!!!! Yeah! Well It took me awhile to try to remember where the heck I was going with this. Memory-loss at 12… that's new…

**Enjoy! **

**----**

**Review section!!!**

**--**

**No reviews. –sadness- **

**--**

**Chapter 7 (wow…) – Bad luck**

**----**

Riku's POV 

She stopped a few yards away from the fountain. _What am I doing…? Should I go and wait for him…? What if he doesn't show?!?!? What if Dark was just being a TOTAL jerk?!? Crap. _

She took in a deep breath and walked slwoly towards the fountain. She closed her eyes and recovered her nonchalant front, keeping her completely dismayed insides from falling out, and sending her over the edge. She placed a hair behind her ear.

_He HAS been avoiding me for the past couple of weeks. It's just so weird…waiting for him to tell me somehting like this… I fell like a… hopeless romantic. _

**--**

**Risa's POV **

"Riku! RIKU!" she ran out fo the school. She paused for a second then ran down to the track.

"IS Riku here?!" she asked, obviously out of breath.

"Uhh…no…" said random guy number one, Hiro.

"Darn it!"

She started her crazy running down to the library, no luck, the movies, definetly no luck, and popcorn hair along with a briused knee from getting literally thrown out. She went to the mall, checked everystore, then stopped by the food court for a slushie. Then she was out on the streets again, reeking terror on any bystander who mightknow where a girl taller than her, looks just like her, and has short, red hair, went.

--

Satoshi/Krad's POV 

"No." Satoshi said firmly, pushing his back up against the wall.

'Yes.' Krad said in his head, the very sound of his voice sending Satoshi a flare of anger.

He was sweating. His breathing felt obstructed. He wished for a way out.

Then a pair of wings pushed him from the cold wall.

_No!_ he thought to himself, as his blue locks turned a sickeningly bright golden blonde, the plain, dim hallway now hosted a tall, white angel.

--

Daisuke/Dark's POV 

He could feel his heart pound quicker every step towards the fountain. The town around him was just a blurred image, unable to provide much help as to how close he actually was. 'Will she even be there? I mean he was a total jerk, avoiding her…'

_She'll be there. _

Silence came between the two for a moment, the changed landscape slowed, as dark took over Daisuke's body, moving him quickly into a shadowed, corner. The black wings forming on his back, spreading and taking off.

'What the heck are you doing?!?'

"Shut it Daisuke. We have a problem."

'A problem… A problem… I don't know about you, but I consider _this_ a problem!'

"Kids…" Dark said.

'I'm FOURTEEN!'

"Your acting like a baby."

'STOP IT!'

--

Risa's POV 

"Gosh dang it… Riku… I will… kill you… when and if… I ever… find… you!!!" Risa said between breaths.

She ran into a small boy on a tricycle, tripping and catching herself, her hand supporting her weight right on a piece of chewed gum.

"ANYONE HEARD OF LITTERING?!?!?!" she screamed, exasperated.

"Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew ew ew ew ew ew ewwww!!!" she said, peeling off the wet and sticky gum with a tissue-covered hand.

"It's seeping through!!!!!!!" she said jumping up and down, dropping the saliva-soaked tissue.

"Okay lets' review: I'm a perverted, insane, children-plowing, gum-covered, fourteen year old."

"That sounds about right!" said the little kid she ran over minutes ago.

"Shouldn't. You. Be. Gone." She said, glaring.

"Yes." The kid said quickly, giving a fake smile, and riding off, quickly, on his trike.

NOTE TO SELF: RIKU IS NOT IN THE PARK 

--

Riku's POV 

The young girl looked at her watch: 4:57.

"I knew it," she said under her breath. She feels like an idiot. Waiting here for almost an hour without Daisuke showing up.

She got up to leave.

"I think I'll walk through the park," she said.

----

**Here's who's joining us today: Dark Mousy. **

**Dark- hey. **

**Fangirls-OMG. **

**Me- SHOO SHOO get away! Gosh I need him for like five minutes for crying out loud! **

**Dark- Yeah. **

**Me- OMG don't you got anything?!??! Sorry Dark! –runs after moronic fangirls- **

**Dark- Well…she hopes you all enjoyed the story. She is amazed that people like the story this much, seven chapters! She is…tripping over a cat… and there is her-**

**Me- I CAN HEAR YOU. **

**Dark- Nevermind! Well please review, and she will update soon! **

**-Dark Mousy- **

**-sweatdrop- **

**-animefreak62-**


End file.
